


A Look Back

by AnonDude



Series: Sex Tape series [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Memes, Porn With Plot, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Twitter, well. very very little plot but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Tim becomes a meme, and Jay and Tim watch one of their old sex tapes.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Sex Tape series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	A Look Back

It took a few weeks, but the scandal did, indeed, blow over.

The good thing about it was that now he and Jason didn't have to bother to pretend that they weren't dating in public anymore now that the cat was out of the bag in a rather spectacular fashion. Tim wasn't really one for PDA, but sometimes it was nice to just hold his hand or let Jason put an arm around him.

The other main effect of the scandal, Tim wasn't sure quite how he felt about. 

He had always been fond of memes, but _being_ one was a different thing altogether. It had started with one stupid Tumblr post, a video of a man doing something ill-advised but undeniably funny, and somebody had responded with 'This guy FUCKS'. And then, for some reason, they had decided to add under that a cropped screenshot from _The Tape_ — of Tim winking at the camera, a small grin on his face, his parted lips still wet from eating Jason out — and the post had blown up. It hadn't taken long for that particular screenshot to start being used as a reaction image, as shorthand for 'this guy fucks' à la the 'I sure hope it does' and 'So no head?' Vine stills.

Even more unfortunately, a much more lewd competing version had cropped up, a screenshot of the very end of the video, with come smeared across his chest and Jason's thighs bracketing his ribs, and Tim mid-laugh, waving up at the camera.

On the one hand, the meme was kind of funny, and at least it was complimentary, but on the other hand...they were still screenshots from his leaked sex tape and they were horribly embarrassing, especially the second one.

Another, albeit smaller, side effect was that Jason's PornHub account had blown up, and his subscribers had shot into the hundred thousands, despite having taken down all their videos.

Jason found it hilarious.

The popularity came with strings, though, and after a week of insistent messages, he'd finally felt compelled to update his bio from

**GothamExhibitionistJaybird**

Jay, 25, bi, Gothamite  
Got a hot boyfriend and he lets me post our vids — lucky you. No, you're not going to get to see his face, please respect his privacy and don't ask.

to

**GothamExhibitionistJaybird**

Jay, 25, bi, Gothamite  
None of the old vids are going back up so stop asking. If you're subscribing to see more of my boyfriend, not gonna happen. Maybe you'll get some solo stuff in the future if you're lucky ;)

  
Tim was betting it would be less than a month before Jason broke and posted a solo video. He really was an incorrigible exhibitionist.

"Hey baby boy." Tim heard the front door of their flat shut, and then Jason was sauntering into the room.

"Hey," he said, flicking his eyes up from his laptop.

"You know, I had the best idea on the way home."

"And what's that?"

Jason sat behind him on the bed, settling his hands on Tim's waist and kissing the side of his face. "Well I was thinking how it's such a shame that nobody gets to see our lovely little videos anymore. But then I thought, well they're not _completely_ gone, they're just on private, and _we_ can still see them."

Tim turned his head to look back at him. "You want to watch our sex tapes?"

"Yeah," Jason said, sliding a hand from the side of his waist to spread over his stomach. "Come on, it'll be hot."

Tim rolled his eyes, but turned back to his computer, minimising his work tab and pulling up Jason's PornHub. "Fine." He logged in and started scrolling through the first page of videos. "Which one do you want?"

Jason grinned triumphantly, and hooked his chin over Tim's shoulder. "Go back to some of the older ones."

Tim clicked on page seven, almost all the way back at the beginning, and scrolled slowly through them so Jason could read the titles.

"Ooh that one." Jason pointed at the screen.

Tim clicked on 'Boyfriend Facial' and leaned back against Jason's chest, turning the volume up.

The video started with them making out on one of the kitchen chairs, Tim straddling Jason's lap and his face above the mouth blurred out.

Jason in the video moaned and shoved a hand down the back of video-Tim's pants, squeezing his ass. Video-Tim ground forward against him and opened his mouth wider, stroking his tongue against Jasons and then sucking.

"Fuck you're hot," Jason behind him murmured in his ear, dipping his fingers just barely under his waistband and stroking against the soft skin there.

Tim watched video-Jason pull video-Tim's head back with a hand fisted in his hair, kissing over his arched neck and starting to suck a mark just above his collarbone where it would be hidden by his work shirts. Video-Tim's head hung back limply, his slick lips parted and his chest heaving.

Jason's stubble scratched at Tim's neck as he started to mouth over his neck, licking and nipping and sucking over the skin, and Tim arched his neck to the side with a breathy sigh, watching their video-selves through hooded eyes.

Video-Tim ground against video-Jason again with a moan, and Tim felt Jason's hand finally slip all the way into his joggers, tracing over his cock, which was starting to take an interest.

"Fuck, Jay," video-Tim groaned, digging his nails into video-Jason's shoulder as video-Jason fucked up against him. " _Ah!_ " Video-Jason started sucking a second bruise on video-Tim's collarbone.

Tim let out a soft, " _Oh_ ," as Jason squeezed his cock, sucking on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"You make such pretty little noises, baby boy," Jason murmured in his ear, before kissing at the corner of his jaw.

Tim pushed his hips forward into Jason's hand as he watched video-Tim strip off his t-shirt. Video-Jason latched onto one of his nipples and sucked, continuing to roll his hips up against video-Tim, pulling him closer with the hand down the back of his pants.

"Oh fuck yeah Jay," video-Tim moaned out, fisting a hand in his hair and pushing his chest forward against his mouth. "Fuck, kiss me." He pulled video-Jason's head back and kissed him like he wanted to devour him.

"Mmm look at you," Jason hummed behind him. "God you're so hot, look at you riding my lap."

Video-Tim was, indeed, giving as good as he got, meeting video-Jason's thrusts with urgent hips as they kissed. He broke away with a loud gasp. "Oh god Jay, let me suck your cock."

"Fuck yeah baby." Video-Jason pulled him in for another urgent kiss before letting him go.

Video-Tim slid off his lap and onto his knees between video-Jason's legs, reaching forward and popping the button on his jeans. Video-Jason lifted his hips, and video-Tim yanked his jeans and boxers off at once, throwing them back over his shoulder and tracing his hands over video-Jason's splayed thighs.

"So eager," Jason commented, rubbing his thumb over the head of Tim's cock and trailing sloppy kisses down the back of his neck, making Tim shudder and let out a small noise.

Jason shifted behind him, getting into a better position, and then pulled Tim back into his lap. "There we go," he said quietly, rolling his hips up against Tim's ass, and Tim rocked back down against him, eyes still glued to the screen.

Video-Tim kissed the inside of each of video-Jason's thighs, before taking his cock in his hand and licking up over his balls. Video-Jason groaned deeply, and Tim felt Jason grind up against him again, kissing over the back of his shoulder.

Video-Tim dragged his cheek against the side of video-Jason's cock, his tongue tracing along it as he went, and then he rubbed the head over his lips, smearing pre-come over them.

"So sexy, baby boy. Fuckin' _gorgeous_ ," video-Jason moaned, pushing a hand back through video-Tim's hair. Video Tim lapped at the tip, and then closed his mouth over it, sinking down halfway and wrapping his hand around the base to jerk off what couldn't fit in his mouth. He bobbed his head and then hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, and video-Jason's eyes fell shut, his head falling back.

"God, your mouth," Jason whispered behind him, and slipped two fingers of his free hand into Tim's mouth. Tim rubbed his tongue on the pads of his fingers and sucked, and Jason moaned low in his ear.

Tim pushed his hand back to remove the fingers from his mouth, and turned his head to catch Jason's lips, one hand curling in his hair. He kissed him hungrily, pushing his ass down against Jason's crotch and wriggling his hips. "Oh fuck babe," Jason breathed against his mouth, before kissing him again, working his hand faster over Tim's cock.

Tim whimpered against him, pushing his hips up into his hand.

When they finally broke away and Tim looked back at the video, video-Tim was still diligently bobbing his head on video-Jason's cock, occasionally dipping down until it hit the back of his throat.

Video-Tim moaned around the cock in his mouth, and then pulled back, licking over it with broad stripes of his tongue.

"You wanna come on my face?" he asked.

Video-Jason moaned like it was punched out of him. "Fuck yeah. _Fuck yeah_. God you're perfect."

A winking emoticon popped up over video-Tim's blurred face as he presumably winked at video-Jason. "Flattery will get you _everywhere_ ," he said, before closing his mouth back over video-Jason's cock and taking it down all the way, his throat working.

"Unh _fuck_ ," video-Jason swore, thrusting his hips, his hand buried in video-Tim's hair. "God _damn_."

Video-Tim chuckled as he pulled back, bobbing his head again and shoving a hand down his own pants to touch himself.

"Since when could you do _that?_ " video-Jason gasped.

Video-Tim pulled off. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said, his voice scratchy, and video-Jason laughed. The laugh quickly turned into a moan as video-Tim went back to sucking his cock.

"Still so fucking sexy every time you do that," Jason said, rolling his hips. "You work cock like a goddamn professional."

Tim flushed slightly and bit his lip. "It's not all that," he said.

"It _is_ ," Jason insisted. "Oh god it _really is_."

Video-Jason's moans rose in pitch as video-Tim deepthroated him again, pulling back just enough to breathe and then going down all the way again, his hand working faster on his own cock.

"Oh fuck baby boy, I'm gonna come," video-Jason whined out, and video-Tim pulled off, jerking him quickly with his free hand. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, and then video-Jason was coming, stripes of come shooting across his tongue and over his cheek.

" _Ohhhhhh_ yeah, god, yeah. Fuck, look at you," video-Jason moaned. He pulled video-Tim's face up with a hand on his chin and leaned down to kiss him, hot and heavy.

Video-Tim made an aborted moan into the kiss, and his hips stuttered as he came in his pants. He ground forward against his hand and sighed, still kissing video-Jason.

"Did you just come in your pants?" video-Jason breathed against his lips. "Fuck that's so hot." And then he was pushing video-Tim back to the floor with a hand on his chest, and climbing on top of him, kissing him breathless.

"Oh god," Tim whimpered out, thrusting up into Jason's hand for a moment, before pushing it away and shoving the laptop off to the side of the bed. He got up and climbed on top of Jason, straddling his hips and pushing him back against the bed.

He ground their cocks together with a long, sinuous roll of his hips, before leaning down to kiss Jason, still grinding against him.

" _Unh, yeah_ ," Jason mumbled into the kiss, grinding right back up against him, grabbing his ass and pulling him down harder against him.

With one final, filthy grind of his hips, Tim came, crying out against Jason's lips, and then Jason was thrusting up against him and coming too with a long, low moan.

They both came down slowly, panting heavily, and Tim dropped his head to Jason's shoulder.

" _Hahhh_ ," he got out finally. "I guess you were right. That was a brilliant idea."

Jason laughed breathlessly. "Told you so."


End file.
